


Crashed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Summary: Lindsay, Mel, Brian, Michael and Gus are shopping for Gus' fifth Birthday when something awful happens. Before being hit by a car, while crossing the street, Gus is being saved by a blond stranger. This stranger falls into a coma and Brian starts to fall in love with his son's hero. But what happens when 'Aidan' wakes up and can't remember anything and why doesn't Brian want to let go of him?Plot by Jess (butterflytiger_1982) and thank you hon for betaing ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

Prologue  
  
"Come on Brian, it's for your son's birthday" Lindsay begged her oldest friend. Only two more weeks until Gus turned five and they didn't have the perfect present for their son yet.  
  
"But Linds! You can't expect me to go into a ... mall!" Brian exclaimed desperately, trying to get his friend to understand him. He loved his son more than anything but he would not be seen in a fucking mall; a place filled with fake Armani, Prada and Gucci.   
  
"Oh cut the crap, Kinney, and get your fucking ass in the car." Mel called from outside, already waiting in the car with Gus. She and Brian had overcome their hatred for each other after Gus was born. Even if they still fought from time to time, they agreed not to do it in front of their son and both knew not to take it all too personal.  
  
"Daaaaddy! Momma said a bad word" came from the backseat and Brian rolled his eyes. Apparently, he couldn't get out of the whole thing. Being nudged by Lindsay, he sighed and walked to the SUV, sitting down next to his son.  
  
"Mikey? Could you take Gus and wait outside the store so that we can decide which of these things we're going to buy him?" Mel whispered in Michael's ear, not wanting the little Kinney to hear her. They wanted to surprise their boy this year. Michael had met the others at the mall, having agreed to go with Brian, trying to keep Brian sane. After a while of listening to Brian bitching and moaning they all had agreed to go down to the few shops on Liberty Avenue, where they finally found the perfect present for Gus.  
  
"Ok. Gus? Do you wanna have an ice cream? I'll buy you one" Michael crouched down in front of the little boy, who nodded immediately. "Then come on, Gussyboy." Michael smiled and held his hand out to Gus.  
  
"Daddy? Come with me?" Gus looked at Brian, who shook his head.  
  
"No, Sonnyboy. I have to talk to Mommy and Momma but we'll come to you in a few minutes. Just go with Uncle Mikey and get yourself an ice cream." Brian smiled at his son and watched him leave with Mikey.  
  
"So? What do you think of this?" Brian looked at the big stuffed Teddy Mel was holding in front of her.  
  
"Don't you think he's a bit too old for that thing? I think this would be better" Brian said with a dry voice and grabbed a set of trucks off of the shelve and examined it. Yes, Gus would like it.  
  
Lindsay looked at her partner and then at her son's father. Smiling, she took the Teddy, Mel was holding, and the truck set.  
  
"Well, I guess we can take both. Hell, our son doesn't turn five that often" She smirked and continued looking through the shelves. Suddenly the three heard a loud crash from outside the shop. Brian froze and slowly turned to look out of the window. What he saw made his heart race. His best friend stood on the sidewalk, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
No, no, no! Not Gus!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  


Brian paled and ran out of the shop, needing to know if his fear was being confirmed.  
  
A black BMW stood on the street and the driver was getting out of his car, rushing to the front of the car. Brian was looking around for Gus but couldn't see him.  
  
No, no, no! God! Please don't let anything have happened to Gus. Please! While he was walking around the black vehicle, Brian's whole body was shaking.  
  
He then heard a soft whimper and the blood drained even more from his face. Reaching the front side of the car, he finally saw what had happened. His breathing seemed to stop for a split second. His son lay on the ground, right in front of the car, another body was draped over the tiny body of his son protectively.  
  
"Mister? Can you hear me? Fuck!" The driver of the black BMW exclaimed. He then turned to the little crowd, which had formed around car.  
  
"Someone has to call the ambulance! NOW!" Desperately the man cried out. He had just wanted to visit his daughter, when the little boy had stepped on the road. He wasn’t able to react fast enough to avoid hitting the little boy because it all happened so fast. Then this man had jumped in front of the boy, trying to push him to safety. But in the end, he was the one who got hit.  
  
Brian fell down on his knees next to the unconscious body and his son. Tears were streaming down over his face. _Why hadn't he watched Gus? It all wouldn't have happened if it had been him watching his Sonnyboy._  
  
"Gus? Can you hear me? Daddy is here. Are you ok?" Brian tried to calm down for his son's sake. He heard a muffled yes from his son. The young man was draped over Gus halfway. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped the man's lips.  
  
"Daddy? I'm so sorry. I just wanted to go to the puppy. Suddenly there was this car and the mister stopped it from making me hurt." Gus began to sob, not quite understanding what had just happened. Why was the mister lying half over him making these weird noises? Gus watched the blue eyes close again.  
  
Brian was glad that nothing had happened to his son, but what was with Gus' lifesaver? Shit, he had closed his eyes again. What did that mean and why didn't the blond move? Shit! Could it be that-  
  
"Make some space! We need space" The ambulance had just arrived and the EMTs made their way over to the blond.   
  
"Help him! Please! Just do something!" Brian told the paramedic, who was the first one at their side, with a shaking voice.

 

"Sir? Can you hear me?"  
  
Brian watched the paramedics carefully pull the blond away from his son, checking the young man over. Gus slung his arms around his Dad's neck, not wanting to part from him right now, while Brian watched every thing that happened around them. Thank god Gus was ok.  
  
"We need a stretcher over here" One of the paramedics shouted to his coworkers. "Hey kiddo, are you ok? Do you wanna ride with us in our cool car?" The man now looked at Gus and smiled, not wanting to scare the kid even more. The victim had probably wanted to save the kid from being hit by the car but they still needed to check over the child, even if he looked like he was ok.  
  
Gus looked from the stranger to his Dad.  
  
"Daddy? Can we ride in the big car?"  
  
Brian nodded, not taking his eyes from the blond man, who was being put in the ambulance. Please don't let the young man die for saving my son's life.  
  
"Gus? I'll be right with you, ok? I'm just going to tell Mommy and Momma you're fine." He brought Gus over to the paramedics and told them to wait a second. Stalking over to Mikey his anger grew. Why the hell hadn't Michael watched his son? If the blond hadn't been there, Gus could have been dead by now.  
  
"Why the fuck didn't you keep an eye on him? Weren't you supposed to do that? What the hell were you doing while my son nearly got killed?" Brian yelled at his best friend. Lindsay and Melanie were standing next to Michael, also wanting to know what had happened. They had seen Brian rushing to Gus' side a few moments ago, also wanting to get to their son as fast as possible but when they saw that their son was ok with his daddy they had gone to Michael, demanding answers but the brunet hadn't told them anything yet. Just when Brian came over to them, with fury in his eyes, Michael had snapped out of his daze and had started talking.  
  
"I... there was... fuck! I just took a short look at the Captain Astro comic in the wind-" Brian's fist connected with Michael's face.  
  
"BRIAN!" Both women exclaimed.  
  
"What? It was his fucking fault that our son nearly got killed! And now because of him, another man has to be brought to the fucking hospital!" Brian glared at them. Why weren't they angry at Michael? Didn't they care? "I'll drive with my son to the hospital AND YOU!" He looked at the man, he had called his friend until now "I don't want you anywhere near Gus right now, got it?" Turning to Melanie and Lindsay again, Brian told them he would call them and bring Gus home as soon as they were done with checking him over at the hospital. He also told them that Gus was ok, that he was only in a shock right now.  
  
Melanie wanted to argue but knew that Brian was right. They all couldn't drive with the ambulance and there was really no reason to worry about Gus. The car hadn't even touched him. But they promised themselves to visit their son's savior as soon as possible.  
  
"Alright, just... just call ok?" The munchers followed Brian to the waiting ambulance and made sure their son was ok.  
  
"Momma! Mommy! I'm going to drive with the big car" He exclaimed, when he saw his mothers.  
  
"Alright Sonnyboy. Let's go, we need to get the Mister to the hospital." The paramedic, who had been talking to them earlier told them to get in and seconds later they were on their way to the hospital.  
  
"Mr. Kinney? Do you know who the blond is, you were brought in with?" A nurse looked at him with questioning eyes. They had arrived 10 minutes ago. While the blond was being brought to the ER right away, Gus and his Dad had been send into a examine room.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"He wasn't carrying any ID with him. I'm sorry I just thought since he came in with you he..." The nurse already wanted to leave but Brian stopped her.  
  
"Listen nurse, I'll pay his hospital bills, just don't let anything happen to him, ok?"  
  
The nurse nodded and left the two Kinney men alone again.  
  
"Daddy? What do you mean with paying for the mister? Are you buying him ice cream and teddies, just like you do for me?" Gus didn't quite understand what was going on. Why was his Daddy spending money on someone else?  
  
"Yeah, something like that. But... but don't worry Sonnyboy, you'll always be my favorite boy" Brian kissed his Son's forehead, making the little boy happy. Why had he said that? Right, that man had saved his son's life and he didn't know how else to thank him. Brian had decided right then, that he would pay for all the hospital bills. If Mikey had watched over Gus better than the blond wouldn't be here. But it was all his fault, why hadn't he watched his son? If he had kept an eye on Gus, this all wouldn't have happened.  
  
"You know, the mister is sleepy. He fell asleep when he stopped the car. I don't think he can eat ice cream right now. Daddy? Can I have his ice cream?" Brian absently nodded, not being able to get rid of the images of pained blue eyes, looking at him for a second.  
  
He was brought out of his daze by the nurse again.  
  
"Mr. Kinney? Your partner is now in surgery. We will keep you updated on him"  
TBC.... 

 

  



End file.
